I Dont Need You or This
by xxSasukeIs2Hot4Revengexx
Summary: Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno a famous rock star, But I seems that my parents really my father doesn't approve of it and , my 23yr old friend Sasuke. They get mad at me to the point they kick me out of my house, B.S where will I stay Sasu/Saku


**My first Fic So NO FLAMES.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: MAKEOVER IN THE GIRLS RESTROOM ;)**

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno I'm not your typical High school girl._ M_y parents don't trust me at all I cant even go to school without being asked so many questions about where I'm going, because they think I'm going to end up like my older brother in jail. And my family is super rich after the Uchihas. Speaking of the Uchihas, Sasuke Uchiha is my best friend even if hes 23 yrs old and I'm only 18. Hes also in a band called _The Used____. _My band members all have problums with their parents exspecialy my best friend Ino who moved out when she was 16 to live with her boyfriend Sai who was 19 at that time. I hope it dosent got that bad with me and my parents. Well my band name is Shiney Toy Guns

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sakura where were you last night," my crazy mom asked.

" I had a concert to play at. Why do you ask mom? I told you before you left," I answered back.

" I don't believe you. And you new it was a school night you came home at 2am, now you are 20Min's late for SCHOOL! You are grounded for 2 weeks Young lady. Now get ready for school you have 10Min's," she yelled at me," Oh and who's Sasuke?"

" Oh hes my friend."

" A FRIEND HES FREAKING 23 YEARS OLD! You are not allowed to speak to him again. He came over a hour ago to drop off you your jacket you left over at his house. Now you have 5Min's to get ready." _' You see my mom has quiet a temper just like me but only mines is bigger. I no you shouldn't talk to your mom like this but the bitch was asking for it.'_

" You crazy lady get the fuck out of my room I'll be down in 10mins," I screamed at my mom. But only to get a **_big SLAP _**across my face.

" Sakura Haruno that is not the way to speak to your mother. You father will be very disappointed in you when he gets back. I'll let him giver you your punishment." with that she left out of my room. I started to get dress. Then I started to laugh cause my mom hits like a punk. I put on my school uniform. We had to wear a red & black plaided mini skirt, a white long sleeved blouse with a red tie, and a black buttoned up jacket. But had to add a little taste to it. I unbuttoned the jacket, loosened up the tie unbutton to buttons of the blouse, put a black belt with spikes around my waist, and a silver chain around my waist. ( on my page ) I walked down stairs grabbed my had bag and my keys.

**SCHOOL **

As I arrived at school immediately my fans crowd around me. " Sakura-sama you rock!" "Awesome concert Sakura-sama" "Will you go out with me"  
"SAKURA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed. This really was getting on my nerves. Everyday this happens, I toughed if I go to this school people would stop crowding around me. I pushed passed them to get to the office. I new I was late so I had to go get a pass to class. As I walked into the office I saw Mrs. Tsunade at the desk. _'Oh no why did I have to come at her shift'._

"Hi Mrs. Tsunade can I get a pass to class?" I asked.

"No you may not," she said with an impassive face. I glared at her and ask "Why"

"Why you ask 'why'. Do you really want to know why?" She was yelling now she got out of her chair and got in my face." You have been late to class everyday! You skip class twice a week. And you have the nerve to take your scrawny little ass up here and ask for a pass to class." She was glaring so hard at me i was starting to get scare at what she might do."Oh, no I'm not letting you off that easy you will not go to class. You going to Mr. Orochimaru's class for detenion all day after that you are suspended for 6 days," She sat down in her seat and look up at me and said," What are you still here get your ass to his class."I walked out of her office and went strait to his class.

I walk into his class all the student look up at me than look down back at their work.

"Haruno may I ask why are you in my class?" He said with a creepy smile on his face that made me shudder.

"De-ten-tion," I stuttered. I didn't know why every time I 'm around him I'm scarred to death.

"Well sit down at the desk next to mine, an if you act up in my class there will be consequences," He said with a frown. I walked over to the desk an sat down. I layed my head down on the desk to get some sleep to kill time.

"Ms. Haruno there will be no sleeping in my class. If you cant stay up then maybe you need some work to do" Orochimaru said to Sakura while handing her a stack of work to do. Sakura looked at the work than looked at him with a face that said 'are you seirious'. He just gave have one of his famous evil smile.

15 minutes later

"Finally," I said as the bell rang. I got up out of my seat to get out of this class when I noticed that no one else got up, they just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ms. Haruno the bell does not dismiss you I do, now go back to your seat," He said. once I sat down in my chair."Now you may leave." He said. Then everyone and I ran out of the class. It seemed that everyone waited to get out of the class to be crazy fans. While I was tending to my fans i felt a arm go around my waist. I was ready to punch the person when I found out that it was Kiba.

"Hey babe," He whispered in my ear."Hey," I replied. He pulled me into a hug. Then I saw a angry look on his face.

"Whats wrong Kiba?" I asked.

"You Is what wrong, where were you this morning? An why diddn't you answer your phone last night and this morning?" He yelled with a furious look on his face. His grip was titing around my waist.

"Kiba what the fuck is your problem?" I asked while pushing him off of me. Then everyone started to crowd around us.

"I dont have a problum you do. You were with Sasuke last night were you?" He replied back.

"Yes I-""So what were you doing with him? How many time do I have to tell you not to hang around him? He is nothing but a pig and a pervert." He cut me off insulting my friend. I was so exasperated that I punched him dead in the face knocking him on to the tile floor of the hall way. The crowd got riled up and started cheering me on. That was when I saw my best friends Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari approach me.

" Hey, Sakura, what's going on here?" Hinata said then she looked on the floor at Kiba.

"Kiba put his hands on me!" I yelled while kicking him.

"What!" they said looking surprised.

"You know what guys I think its time to teach him a lesson," Temari said evilly. I new she had an idea and it was going to be good. "Give me a hand girls were taking hm to the Lady's room," Temari told us an we gladly helped. We draged he all the way to the girls restroom while he was screaming like a little bitch.

We made it to the girls room we made some girls that was already in there get out. We pulled out make-up, and girl uniform (in case of an emergancy). Ino and TenTen had already started striping him down. "No!Please!No!I'm sorry," He yelled looking like he was about to cry. _What did he think we was about to do kill him? Chop off his penise?_ Once we got all of his clothes off I started to put on the skirt while Hinata put on the bra and shirt. TenTen had already got his shoes and socks on. Now it was time for the make-up.

"This is what you get for putting your hands on me. Do you have any last words?" I said evilly smiling.  
" Please Sakura let me go I promise I wont touch you again!" he yelled,"Do you forgive me?" he finished saying with puppy dog eyes. I looked athim strait in the face in said "NO''. I grabbed the make-up box an started on his face. He kept me moveing around so much that I had to get Temari to hold his face strait. Once I was finished I snaped a few pics of him on my Blackberry Storm. "Le him go ladys.. oh yah take his clothes" I told them. We left Kiba in the lady's room screaming.

"Hey guys i'm leaving early today to write a some new songs for our new album, so i'll see you later. Bye" I said walking to my locker to get my stiff to leave. " Bye forhead, make sure to write good songs" Ino waved walking to her class. " Um... Good..Luck Sak-ura" Hinata stutured while trying to catch up with Ino. Temari and TenTen said quick good byes and santered to their class

* * *

**Sorry for te lame story but Im just an amiture. Please reveiw flames if you want. **

**Please rate my chapter **

**1 {poor}**

**2{okay}**

**3{good}**

**4{ great}**

**5{the best}**

**o ya i know i wont get a 5 so dnt play wth me.**


End file.
